Home
by Xia Heaven
Summary: Sehun berhenti menggosok giginya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedang memainkan gitar Chanyeol."Kau tau," Mulai Jongin. "Satu-satunya yang membuatku tak terpuruk di negri orang itu adalah pikiran bahwa jika aku segera menyelesaikan semua ini, maka aku akan segera pulang kepadamu."


"Ya, itu saja untuk hari ini!" Teriak Fotorgrafer hari ini dan Jongin akhirnya menghela nafas yang mungkin, tanpa sepengetahunanya, Ia sudah tahan dari tadi. Beban tak terlihat di pundaknya jatuh dan Ia tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan ke depan dan berterima kasih untuk kerja samanya hari ini.

'_Ah, akhirnya_…' Ia menarik semua tulang di dalam tubuhnya seiring berjalan pelan ke arah ruang ganti. Ketika Ia membuka pintu dan di sambut dengan kesunyian, senyuman kecil yang berada di bibirnya terhapus. '_Hem,'_ Ia menggigit sebagaian bibir bawahnya. '_aku berada jauh dari _Hyungdeul_ dan _Maknae._'_

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas, mencoba menahan air yang terancam jatuh dari matanya yang sudah terasa panas. '_Dua hari lagi,'_ Ujarnya seiring melirik ke arah kalender di samping meja riasnya. '_Dua hari lagi dan aku akan pulang._'

Home,

By Xia Heaven.

Disclaimer: Aktor yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik author.

Characters: Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Anggota EXO.

Genre: Comfort, Romance and Fluff.

Summary: Sehun berhenti menggosok giginya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedang memainkan gitar Chanyeol. Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu tersenyum kecil dan meletakan gosok giginya di samping wastafel sebelum duduk di samping Jongin. "Kau tau," Mulai Jongin. "Satu-satunya yang membuatku tak terpuruk di negri orang itu adalah pikiran bahwa jika aku segera menyelesaikan semua ini, maka aku akan segera pulang kepadamu."

-XIA-

Rintikan dari awan mulai jatuh dari atas dan membasahi bumi. Jatuh dan membasahi pohon-pohon dan tanaman hijau, jalan-jalan dan jendela yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Sehun. Membuat wangi yang tidak asing dan memenangkan untuknya tapi anggota termuda dari grupband-nya malah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak suka hujan, terlalu melanklonis."

"Terlalu mengingatkanmu kepada Jongin, maksudmu?" Ujar Kris dari ujung ruang latihan. Ketua dari bagian M itu mendekati Sehun sebelum mengacak-acak rambut pirang-nya. "Sebentar lagi Ia akan pulang, jangan khawatir, oke?"

Sehun mendengus.

"Aku bukan perempuan dan Jongin bukan pacarku, untuk apa aku khawatir? _Hyung_ terlalu berlebihan." Kris duduk di samping Sehun dan ikut memperhatikan hujan yang turun membasahi kaca jendela mereka.

"Kau bukan pacar Jongin? Oh, jangan bercanda denganku." Ujarnya dengan nada sarkastis. Kris menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan Sehun tersenyum sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Kris.

"Kau tau kita bahkan tidak pernah bilang kata cinta kepada satu sama lain, Hyung." Sehun memeluk Kris lebih erat, salah satu hal yang Ia suka dengan Seniornya yang berasal dari Kanada ini adalah kehangatan yang dia berikan meski mempunyai _impression_ yang dingin pada orang. "Setengah tahun itu lama, dia sedang berkeliling Eropa, apa kau yakin bahwa Jongin tidak akan jatuh cinta pada siapa pun?

Dingin ruangan dan cahaya terang membuatnya menenggelamkan diri ke Kris dan pelukan hangat yang sangat Ia sukai. Dingin dan terang selalu membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi dan Jongin yang tidak berada di sampingnya adalah realiti yang tidak ingin dia hadapi sekarang.

Kris terkekeh mendengar ansumsi adik juniornya itu. Ia melingkari tanganya lebih dekat, jika mungkin, karena Sehun butuh semua perhatian yang bisa Ia dapatkan. "Apa kau dengar perkataanmu tadi? Konyol, sungguh. Dia tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang lain ketika tepat sebelum Ia pergi kau berkata dan aku kutip, 'Cepat pulang, aku akan menunggumu, bodoh!'." Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mengeutarkan matanya. "Kau yakin enam bulan bisa merubah semua hal tentang seseorang?"

"…"

Kris mencium keningnya pelan. "Ia akan pulang, bukan hanya ke kita tapi ke kamu, percayalah." Ujarnya dalam bisikan tepat ke telinga Sehun yang membuatnya tersenyum, mulai mempercayai hal tersebut.

-XIA-

"Jongin akan dikirim untuk mengikuti Fashion Runway Eropa besok." Ujar Manajer mereka, enam bulan yang lalu. Seluruh anggota EXO langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin yang hanya membelakan matanya, tidak percaya. "Kau akan dikirim untuk mewakili SM untuk enam bulan ke depan, kau tidak akan ikut promosi _comeback_ tapi kau akan fokus dan sibuk dengan modelingmu selama tour Eropa itu."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, tau bahwa ini bukan permintaan tapi perintah, namun tetap Ia tidak bisa pungkir. "Kenapa bukan Kris-Hyung saja?"

"Karena Kris akan sibuk menghadapi modeling untuk promosi comeback." Setelah itu tidak ada yang protes, mereka semua tersenyum dan memeluk Jongin satu per satu seiring mengucapkan selamat.

"Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh yah?"

"Aku mau gadis cantik dari Paris." Chanyeol lalu kena pukul oleh Baekhyun yang sudah bertolak pinggang dan menatap tajam anggota tertinggi selain Kris di grup mereka.

Jongin tertawa. Ia akan merindukan ini, bercanda dengan semua orang yang Ia sayangi tapi tour keliling Eropa? Bukankah ini kesempatan yang tidak bisa Ia tolak?

Sore itu, Jongin berjalan ke atap gedung SM, seiring menghirup udara segara dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya. Musim gugur adalah musim kesukaanya, dingin, betul, tapi melihat kesejukan segar dan aroma jalan setelah hujan adalah hal-hal kesukaanya. Jongin menoleh ke sampingnya ketika Ia merasakan seseorang berjalan ke arahnya dan mendapatkan Sehun yang tersenyum kecil namun mata itu tidak ikut tersenyum.

"Sehun?"

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku bergabung, selamat, _by the way_." Ujarnya seiring mendekati Jongin sebelum memeluknya erat dan pemuda yang dipeluk hanya bisa memeluknya kembali karena Ia tidak bisa menolak Sehun. Ia akan merindukan kehangatan ini, Ia akan merindukan aroma vanilla dan mint dari Sehun –karena itu juga aroma kesukaannya- dan Ia akan merindukan Sehun tapi kesempatan ini–

"Aku bangga padamu."

Ia tidak bisa bilang tidak.

Mata itu menatap mata Sehun yang sekarang benar-benar menunjukan Ia bangga kepada sahabatnya dan Ia menarik lengan Sehun dan melingkarinya di lehernya sendiri. Mempertemukan hidungnya dengan hidung Sehun, bibir mereka dekat, dekat sekali namun tidak bersentuhan. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Ah…" Sehun hanya mengangguk sebelum memeluk Jongin kembali. Jongin tidak tau karena Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jongin, tapi muka Sehun saat itu merah dan panas. "Aku… aku juga akan merindukanmu." Gumanya pelan. Pelan sekali sehingga dunia tidak bisa mendengarkannya tapi gumaan itu sampai ke telinga Jongin, kehatinya dan Ia mulai merindukan Sehun meski orang tersebut masih berada di pelukannya.

-XIA-

Jongin menatap tas-tas kooper di depannya. Ia melirik ke arah Manajernya yang sedang mengepak berbagai macam peralatan yang entah untuk apa. "Kita akan pulang?" Ujarnya pelan. Manajernya menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Agak sulit di cerna ketika kau menghabiskan setengah tahun di negar orang, bukan?" Jongin menelan salivanya dan menggangguk. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Ia melirik ke arah foto polaroid yang dia bawa karena Ia tahu Ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa melihat foto itu.

_Let's take over the world together, Kkamjong! Khehehe… -Sehun_.

'_Konyol.'_ Pikirnya tapi senyuman lembut di bibirnya berkata lain. Foto itu adalah fotonya dan Sehun ketika kelulusan Sehun dan pemuda bodoh itu menariknya ke atap sekolah mereka lalu berteriak, 'Persetan denganmu, sekolah! Aku sudah lulus dan kau tidak bisa mengendalikanku lagi!'

Mungkin karena Sehun benar-benar senang atau mungkin itu karena wine yang disediakan oleh guru olahraga mereka yang benar-benar santai itu. Apa pun itu, hari itu Sehun benar-benar bersemangat.

Jongin mengangkat foto itu kembali dan tersenyum. '_Aku akan segera pulang…_'

-XIA-

"…" Jongin menatap gerbong penerbangaanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ia gugup. Sehun hafal semua gesture dari Jongin dan artinya. Mata hitam itu bertemu dengan matanya dan jemari Jongin dengan pelan menarik tanganya. "Aku takut."

"Kau gugup."

"Setengah tahun-"

"Cukup lama, huh?"

"Sehun."

Jongin menatapnya sekali lagi dan Sehun menarik Jongin, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jongin dan memeluknya. "Kau akan baik-baik, kau tau itu! Kau selalu baik-baik saja, kau tidak pernah takut, kau hanya gugup. Kau KAI, kau EXO…" Jemari Sehun menyentuh dagu Jongin pelan, Ia menatap bibir Jongin dan membasahi bibirnya sendiri. "Kau akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya.

Tangan Jongin kembali menemukan tangan Sehun yang sedang memegang wajahnya, membawanya ke bibirnya dan menciumnya pelan. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

Ketika Jongin mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan Sehun. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menarik nafas. "JONGIN!"Jongin memberhentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, Sehun hanya diam di tempatnya, Ia tidak lari dan pergi mencium Jongin seperti drama-drama klise yang diperankan oleh Chanyeol itu, Ia hanya berkata–

"Cepat pulang, aku akan menunggumu, bodoh!"

Senyuman yang muncul ketika Jongin sudah mencerna perkataan Sehun membuat degupan hatinya semakin kencang namun Ia bisa perpegang dengan janji yang tersiat dalam senyuman itu.

-XIA-

Roma sama indahnya dengan Paris, dengan bangunan tua bersejarah, dengan sungai panjang dan lagu-lagi romantis, dengan aroma masakan yang menggoda, dengan tawa dan canda tapi kota itu tetap terasa mati untuk Jongin.

Ia dikeliling oleh banyak orang. Ia tersenyum namun senyuman itu tidak sampai ke matanya karena yang Ia bisa pikirkan hanya. '_Dua jam lagi, dua jam lagi aku akan pergi ke bandara dan aku akan pulang._'

-XIA-

Sehun duduk di sofa ruang tengah asrama EXO dengan TV menyala dan semangkung popcorn di pangkuannya. Semua seniornya sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing dan hanya ada dia sendirian di asrama. Pemimpin dansa di EXO itu menoleh ke arah kalender di sampingnya. "Jongin baru akan pulang seminggu lagi."

Ia menghela nafas.

"_This suck_… benar-benar persetan denganmu, Kim Jongin."

_Crek_…

Anggota termuda itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menoleh ke arah lorong pintu masuk.

Nafasnya tertahan.

Kim Jongin rupanya panjang umur karena di sana berdiri orang yang baru saja dikutuk, tanpa ada hal yang berubah satu pun kecuali rambut coklat tuanya. Sehun berdiri dan membiarkan mangkung yang berada di pangkuannya terjatuh ke arah lantai.

"Kejutan…" Ujar orang paling berengsek di seluruh dunia menurut Sehun, dengan senyuman manisnya dan Sehun ingin membunuhnya, Sehun ingin menghantamnya, Sehun ingin memukulnya namun–

Sehun justru melingkarkan lenganya dan memeluk orang itu. Jonging hanya tertawa kosong sebelum memeluk erat Sehun, menghirup aroma yang Ia rindukan, meresap kehangatan yang tidak pernah Ia lupakan. "Aku merindukanmu." Teriaknya ke dunia namun bisiknya ke telinga Sehun karena Sehun adalah dunianya.

-XIA-

"Aku kira kau harusnya pulang minggu depan?" Junmyeon mengacak-acak rambutnya. Minseok dan Yixing yang berada di dekat pemimpin anggota K itu mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar_ homesick_ dan Manajer-hyung bilang jika aku mau, aku bisa melewatkan penutupan acara di Jerman dan segera pulang jadi aku pikir kenapa tidak?" Balas Jongin sebelum mengambil es krim Luhan dan menjulurkan lidahnya ketika Luhan berteriak.

Mereka tertawa, mereka bercanda dan ada air mata di tengah-tengah tapi Jongin menyukai ini, Ia merindukan ini.

-XIA-

Sehun mengeluarkan pasta dan gosok giginya dan mulai sibuk membersihkan giginya di kamar mandi dengan pintu terbuka. Jongin hanya duduk di samping tempat tidur dan gitar yang Ia pinjam dari dari Chanyeol.

Rupanya ketika Ia sedang berada di Italia, sesorang mengajarkan Jongin cara bermain gitar. Memang tidak selancar Chanyeol atau Yixing tapi bisa dibilang cukup bagus.

"Kau motivasiku, kau tau?"

Sehun berhenti menggosok giginya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedang memainkan gitar Chanyeol. Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu tersenyum kecil dan setelah selesai mengosok giginya, Sehun duduk di samping Jongin. "Benarkah?"

"Tidak percaya? Aku serius." Ujarnya seiring menatap mata Sehun. "Satu-satunya yang membuatku tak terpuruk di negri orang itu adalah pikiran bahwa jika aku segera menyelesaikan semua ini, maka aku akan segera pulang kepadamu. Hanya itu."

"Hem…" Sehun tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin. "Mainkan sesuatu yang aku tau."Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun sebelum menegakan gesturnya dan mengencangkan beberapa senar.

"_Another summer day has come and gone away _

_In Paris and Rome but I wanna go home."_

Suara Jongin tidak sebagus Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun tapi Sehun suka caranya bernyanyi, pelan layak bisikan namun penuh dengan perasaan.

"_May be surrounded by a million people _

_I still feel all alone, I just wanna go home _

_Oh, I miss you, you know _

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you _

_Each one a line or two "I'm fine baby, how are you?" _

_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough _

_My words were cold and flat and you deserve more than that."_

Mata hitam itu menatap Sehun dan mendekat kedua wajah mereka.

"_Another aero-plane, another sunny place _

_I'm lucky, I know but I wanna go home _

_Mmmm, I've got to go home _

_Let me go home, I'm just too far from where you are _

_I wanna come home _

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life _

_It's like I just stepped outside _

_When everything was going right and I know just why you could not _

_Let me go home _

_It will all be all right _

_I'll be home tonight _

_I'm coming back home."_

Ketika Jongin selesai bernyayi Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum mengeliminasikan jarak di antara bibir mereka, mencium Jongin pelan dan raja _teaser_ itu melepaskan gitar yang Ia pegang, mendorong Sehun pelan sehingga anggota termuda itu terbaring di tempat tidur mereka. Jongin mengambil ahli ciuman tersebut, mencium Sehun dengan pelan seperti Ia mempunyai semua waktu di dunia.

Ketika Sehun menarik diri dari ciuman itu, Jongin menatapnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya pelan dan tanpa mengunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin kembali menciumnya seiring menyentuh lehernya dengan pelan.

"_I love you too, Kkamjong_."

"Kau merusak momen romantis."

"Bodoh."

Keduanya hanya tertawa dan Jongin kembali mencium Sehun.

END!

… No comment! DX

Silakan review, baru kali ini nyoba yang kayak gini, mudah-mudahan nggak terlalu canggung atau gimana… tolong masukannya yahhh!


End file.
